Nunca un baño sentó tan bien
by smile.in.love
Summary: Aquel inmenso castillo rodeado de todo un bosque podría ser el sueño de cualquiera, pero no el suyo. Sherlock se siente solo entre la inmensidad, hasta que una nueva sensación lo hará todo diferente, aunque casi la pierda. Younglock. Fic participante en el reto "Cuando los Crossover atacan" del foro I'm Sherlocked.


**Un baño nunca sentó tan bien.**

Fic participante en el reto "Cuando los Crossover atacan" del foro I'm Sherlocked.

Kinks: Bufanda, lago y negación.

**o.o.o**

Mirabas tu reflejo en el lago apoyado en la baranda, como cada día desde que llegaste a este lugar. Un lugar donde tú no habías decidido estar pero, aun así, seguías estando. _Necesitas conocer chicos de tu edad_ fue la excusa perfecta de tus progenitores para alejarte de tu sala de experimentos que tantos años te costó construir. Tanto esfuerzo para ahora estar aquí, indignado contigo mismo, encerrado en una prisión de oro. _Todo el mundo quiere ir a Hogwarts_, reiteraban tus profesores. _Déjanos en buen lugar_, se alzó el director en la única reunión que tuviste con él. Y ojalá fuera la última y no volvieras a ese instituto lleno de niños hipócritas que no saben hacer ni un círculo con compás. Aunque tu nueva residencia no era mejor.

_**Ventajas:**_

No escuchar a Mummy regañarte por todo. Sí, por todo.

No tener que soportar a Mycroft cada día desde que te despiertas hasta que te obligan a acostarte.

Nadie está controlándote las 24 horas. Exacto, te refieres al servicio secreto de padre.

_**Desventajas:**_

No tener la libertad de poder escaparte. El lugar era inmenso, pero estaba vallado, y te sentías explotar de impotencia cada vez que lo pensabas.

…

Apreciaste un suave olor a canela acercándose por tu izquierda, pero no te giraste, sólo seguiste mirando al infinito.

— ¿Eres nuevo aquí? — la misma pregunta de siempre. Te negaste a contestar. Empezaste a decidir qué harías en lugar de cenar cuando un brazo invadió tu espacio, uno con un cuerpo adjunto.

— John Watson. Un placer — su voz tenía algo, algo difícil de definir. Apretaste su mano, girándote hasta quedar frente a él, frente al chico de olor a canela. Era proporcionado y, aunque su cuerpo no era atlético como el tuyo, estaría a la altura de las circunstancias.

— ¿Quieres jugar? — ahora era a ti al que le tocaba preguntar. Soltaste su firme mano y subiste ágil a la baranda que te separaba del inmenso lago. El vértigo y el equilibrio no eran un problema para ti; aunque el espanto de su cara no opinara lo mismo.

— Baja de ahí, vas a caerte — el tono de su voz denotaba ¿preocupación? Esa voz, ¿qué sería aquello que tenía que tanto te atraía? Tenías que comprobarlo más de cerca pero, ¿para qué bajar pudiendo hacer que él subiera?

— ¡Sube! — alargaste tu brazo derecho para ayudarle y, cuando después de dudar por un instante, lo tomó, te ayudaste del izquierdo para alzarlo hasta arriba.

— ¿Ves como no era para tanto? — sonreíste de medio lado, viendo cómo evitaba mirar hacia abajo. Se veía muy curioso.

— ¡Te estás perdiendo las vistas! — giraste sobre tus talones, dejando el tentador líquido elemento a tus pies.

— No me interesan — aunque más lento e inseguro, también se giró hasta quedar a tu altura, con la mirada en ninguna parte. Pensaste que sería divertido nadar un rato, y así se lo hiciste ver.

— ¡A nadar! — lo cogiste del brazo y saltasteis juntos, o más bien tú tiraste de él.

Todo fue muy rápido. Cuando volviste a abrir los ojos el agua estaba turbia y no podías ver nada. El chico que acababas de conocer no estaba a tu lado, pero a pocos metros, lo que parecía un extraño animal con muchos brazos, se movía descontrolado. Te acercaste buceando para verlo mejor, y resultó ser John, dando aspavientos a diestro y siniestro, proyectando la impresión de estar ahogándose. Acortaste la distancia, viendo cómo su cara se volvía más y más azul, recibiendo una descarga en tu corazón por ello.

Le hiciste señas de hacerle el boca a boca pero, ante su reiterada negativa, optaste por cogerlo de la bufanda y sellar tú mismo los labios, cediéndole casi más aire del total que poseías. En ese momento John consiguió tranquilizarse y parar de mover sus extremidades, haciendo la tarea de salvarle más fácil. Lo envolviste con tus brazos y, sin parar de mover las piernas, lo llevaste hasta la orilla más cercana.

Al llegar a tierra caíste agotado, aún con John aprisionado junto a ti. Cuando tuviste suficiente oxígeno como para moverte le dejaste libre, quedándote boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada.

Despertaste sobresaltado gritando su nombre, y todo se calmó al verle sentado a tu lado.

— Antes de empujar a alguien a un lago profundo podrías preguntarle si sabe nadar, ¿no crees? — sonrió de medio lado algo sonrojado.

No esperabas esa respuesta. Realmente no sabías qué respuesta estabas esperando, así que ésa era perfecta. Disimulaste tu desconcierto con una tos poco creíble y asentiste levemente. Habías probado sus labios, y había sido algo que, sin duda, volverías a repetir.

**o.o.o**

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí!**

**Esto lo escribí para ustedes, así que, ¡disfrútenlo!**


End file.
